Scenario for Bloodshed
by shan-chan2
Summary: it's AC 197 and A young girl has finally came to earth as the 6th Gundam Pilot. but she doesn't stay long because she has a mission and no one knows if she will come back


I do not own Gun dam Wing or any of the characters in it. This is a **_DISCLAIMER_** saying so. I do not make money off of writing these stories, so I cannot be sued. 

**_

LOVE WILL PULL ME THROUGH

_**

_My name is Scorpio Eyänog, I am 17 years old, and I am a Gundam pilot. I was trained as a killer and an assassin, according to the other G-Wing pilots, I was virtually indestructible. This is a small part of my life, and I will tell it as it happened._

**

* * *

**

_**A-C 197**_

"Listen, you will enter earths atmosphere about here," my father pointed to the screen. "This is where we believe the other Gundam pilots are" I nodded and looked on. "You are to take your Gundam and head to this place here, there is 5 male pilots there and they will greet you with absolute kindness, and if not…" "I will shoot them down…" my soft voice echoed through the small room. 

"I have brought you up well, my daughter" "I had a ruthless life to learn from…" my voice was devoid of all emotion, as always. "Good, then you are ready to go…" he smiled, but I could tell he was about to cry. I never cried, crying was for the weak. "Don't cry father, I won't be to far away…" I gave him a small smile and jumped into the capsule. "Good bye father, I will miss you." I pushed a button and the hatch closed. I started the engines. "Be brave my young soldier…" was the last words I ever heard from my father. He died later that week from a terrible explosion; it was all on account of OZ. 

**

* * *

**

"My name is Scorpio Eyänog, I am not from around here, and I was wondering if you could show me where to find this boy…" I asked a curious looking person, I was at a circus. I was holding up a picture of a person known as Trowa Barton. "You mean that kid?" answered a guy, who I presumed was the ringleader. 

"Yes, can you tell me where I can find him…"? I was starting to get a little edgy; my tone of voice was suggesting that I was annoyed. "Try over by the lions cage, that boy has a thing about the beasts…" 

"Thank you" I walked off in the direction of the lions. I found a solitary figure sitting all alone. 

"Trowa Barton… I presume, pilot of the Gundam Heavy Arms." Trowa stood up and pulled a gun on me. 

"No need to be alarmed Trowa, we share the same secrets…" He lowered the gun and gave me a sceptical look. 

"How?" "I am a Gundam pilot too…" "Oh really?" "Yes…" 

He sat there in silence for a while, not sure what to think of me. 

"I don't believe you," he murmured, "Yeah, well you had better, because it is the truth…" I laughed. He just looked at me. I pulled out a picture of my Gundam, with me standing on the cockpit entrance. He looked at me. "So, I guess I do believe you now…" he sighed. 

"Oh by the way Trowa, where are the other pilots?" I asked. "I have been told that they were around here…" "Who told you that…?" he asked. "I have my sources." I turned away. 

"They are around, about 200 miles from this point…" he sighed. "I will be leaving here very early in the morning; you are welcome to come with me…" he laughed. "If you don't mind sleeping with the lions…" "Beasts only bear their fangs to enemies, they are true to their feelings…" "That is quite true" he smiled a very small smile. 

"We had better get some sleep then, we don't want to be tired when it comes to our journey." I picked up my small bag and opened the cage to the lion's den. "Coming or not?" 

He nodded and picked up a uniform that was brightly decorated. "So, you're a clown huh Trowa?" "Yeah, I am, I am our knife throwers target." He smiled "look lets get some rest." He turned over and closed his eyes. "Yeah, lets" I lie down beside him and put my arm around his waist. I shut my eyes and I was soon fast asleep. 

**

* * *

**

"Uh… wake up!" Trowa shook my shoulder, my eyes instantly snapped open. "It's time to move out" I stood up and stifled a yawn. I grabbed my bag and pulled my hair back into a ponytail. "Lets go then…" 

We ran out of the cage and down to our trucks. "We have a long ride a head of us!" I yelled to Trowa as he pulled out. "Yeah, that's why we had better get going!" 

I pulled a C.D out of my bag and put it in the trucks C.D player. It was my favourite band, Linkin Park. The song was My December. "This will help me pass the time…" I relaxed and tried to close my eyes, but it only resulted in my truck swerving all over the road. In 3 hours we were there. "Here it is!" the radio crackled. 

"Rodger Trowa thanks a lot." I stopped the truck and jumped out. A blonde haired blue-eyed boy ran out to meet Trowa. 

"I knew that you were coming Trowa, I just knew it, the others wouldn't believe me…" he wrapped his arms around Trowa. Trowa looked a little distressed at this move. I walked into the yard and looked around. It was massive. I turned around to the blonde boy and smiled. "Hi, my name is Scorpio Eyänog, sorry for not introducing myself earlier…" "My name is Quatre Raberba Winner… Trowa tells me that you'll be staying with us for a while…" 

"Yeah, I have no where to stay and Trowa said that you wouldn't mind if I stayed here," "It's fine. Just be prepared for some pretty strange stuff…" 

"I won't be staying long, I have a mission, that's why I came out here with Trowa…" "You didn't tell me a thing Scorpio…" "That's because I didn't want to yet…" 

Everyone fell silent and we slowly made our way to what looked like a golf buggy. I hopped in the back and lent against Trowa. 

"I am really tired, all I want to do is just sleep…" I yawned. Quatre laughed. "You might have to wait a little while, I have to get a room ready for you…" 

"Got any chairs Quatre?" "Yeah why?" "I'll sleep in that if I have to…" Trowa gave way to a little laugh. "I bet…" "Yeah, you just watch me…" This time they both laughed. 

"Just wait 'till you meet the others…" Quatre laughed. "Man… the things they get up to…" "Duo and Wufei are always on each others case…" Trowa sighed. "But Heero is mysterious and quiet… I would stay away from him if I was you…" "Yeah, I bet…" I smiled and looked up at the cloudless sky. This was going to be a beautiful day. 

**

* * *

**

"Everyone, we have a guest staying with us for a while, she is a friend of Trowa's…" Quatre announced. I looked around at the faces of the people they called their friends. There was a boy with brown hair and un wavering cobalt blue eyes. Another boy with chestnut brown hair that was pulled back into a very long braid with violet blue eyes and one more boy with short black hair and serious black eyes. They all looked back at me. "She is going to be staying with us for a while." Quatre smiled. 

"Does SHE have a name?" asked the braided boy. "My name is Scorpio Eyänog I am from Germany, but I actually came from the lo-287 colony." The braided boy stepped forward. 

"My name is Duo Maxwell, I am American, but I came from the L2 colony," he flashed me a smile. The Chinese boy was looking at something else. He had his eyes turned away from me, and I discovered that he had a short ponytail. "My name is Chang-Wufei, but please just call me Wufei" I looked at the last one. He had started typing on his laptop. "Heero Yuy" he said without looking up. He had a mysterious aura about him. "I think it may be time for lunch, and then I will take Scorpio on a tour around the estate" Quatre announced and smiled. Duo looked up. "You did say 'food' right?" he smiled. "Yeah, just as soon as the kitchen staff get around to bringing it out!" almost everyone started to laugh as Duo started to bound around the room. Looking ridiculously happy. 

**

* * *

**

"Thank you for lunch Quatre, it was nice" I announced and stood up. I went to pick up my dishes. "No, please leave your dishes there, they will be cleaned up later!" Quatre grabbed my hand and smiled. He blushed then turned away. "Okay then," I laughed. 

Duo smiled at me as he returned from the kitchen with an ice cream in his hand. He held it out to me. "Wanna bit?" he smiled. I stuck my tounge out and took a bit of the ice cream. 

I smiled back at him. It was hard to think that only a day ago I was a trained soldier and I never laughed or smiled. But some how being in the company of these young men had did me the world of good. "Shall I take you on a tour now?" Quatre asked, snapping me out of my little trance. "Okay" I smiled. 

Quatre grabbed a set of keys and motioned for me to come with him. Duo looked up. "I wanna come too!" he had ice cream almost spread from one ear to the other. I laughed at him, he just smiled. 

"Yeah, yeah I know, I have to clean myself up first." He pouted. "Hey wait a second Quatre, I want to come to" Wufei announced. He grabbed Trowa's arm. "And Trowa is coming too…" 

"Okay then, Wufei can you grab the other set of keys?" Quatre asked. "Sure…" he grabbed a set of key off of a hook. Duo came running up to us. "All clean!" he announced. I had to smile at his happy mood. It was very hard not to. "Okay, Duo and Wufei, you can take Scorpio with you, me and Trowa will go on the other one…" 

"That's fine by me!" Duo laughed. He snatched the keys off of Wufei and went running off into a shed. I could hear something start. I looked at Wufei. He was smiling. Duo burst out of the shed on a 4 Wheeler. Or a Quad as I later found out. Trowa casually went over and started up the other one. 

We were soon cruising around the perimeter of the estate. Wufei was driving our Quad. His short hair was whipping around everywhere. Quatre slowed down, Wufei followed him. "This is the far reach of the estate, we are currently 2 miles from the main living area" I nodded. "You will usually find Heero out here on certain days, all alone, trying to get away from our noise" Duo laughed. Quatre speeded up again. So did Wufei. 

We were driving for some time, I was holding tightly onto Duo from fear of falling off. He was smiling the whole time. It was almost 5:00 pm by the time we got back to the house. We were all exhausted from our little sparring session by the lake. Surprisingly I had won. Wufei wasn't too happy about that, apparently he was a sore looser, but I had tickled him into submission after the battle and made him laugh. "Hey look, it's almost time for tea!" Duo announced as we walked into the house. Heero was still sitting at his laptop. 

"Hello Heero" I sighed and sat down next to him. "What do you want?" he demanded. I laughed at him. "That is no way to treat a lady" I leaned in close to him. "Especially one who can take your life…" His eyes widened as I pushed my chair back. Wufei looked at me. No one could do that to a guy as cold hearted as Heero. I felt like laughing. The look on his face was hilarious! But I knew better, I knew that I had over stepped my boundary. Duo looked at me from his position at the table. He knew I had overstepped the safe boundary too. I had to laugh at the look on his face, it was so priceless. I picked up my fork and knife and waited for dinner. 

**

* * *

**

"…And here's your room" Quatre opened the door and showed me in. "You might find Duo in here late at night, this used to be his room, and he has a really bad sleep walking habit…" "I used to have a bad sleep walking habit myself." I sighed. I was really tired, and all I wanted to do was sleep. "I can see that you need some serious catching up on sleep!" Quatre laughed. "Yeah" I yawned. 

"What didn't you get enough sleep with Trowa?" "Na, it's a bit hard with a lion right by your ear…" Quatre let off a little giggle. 

"Night…" I sighed and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. He instantly turned red and looked away. "Good night!" he quickly rushed off. 

I smiled to myself and walked into the room. It was very nicely decorated. I knew it was Duo's room by the fact that it had a little pillow on the bed, with pictures of ice creams on it. I quickly got changed and slipped into the bed. The sheets were clean, crisp and cool. I instantly fell asleep. 

**

* * *

**

"Unuhhhhh" I mumbled and rolled over, there was something warm lying next to me. I rolled over and wrapped my arms around it; I was drawn to warmth like a moth to a flame. All of the people I knew that were on colony CO-L7 said that I must have been cold blooded, because I was always cold, no matter what season it was. I turned my head over and placed my nose against the thing that was there. I opened my eyes and came face to face with Duo. My nose touching his and his lips touching mine. "Good morning" he yawned and gave me a kiss. I looked at him and realised just how beautiful he looked in the morning, his hair wasn't pulled back in the usual braid, but instead it was loose, and it was really long. "Good morning Duo…" I sighed. "What's wrong with you?" he asked as I sighed again. 

"Oh nothing…" But that boy could read me like a book. He knew what I didn't want him to know. "I know what you are thinking, Shinigami knows all…" he laughed. 

"It's not a laughing matter Duo!" I yelled as he laughed even harder at the puzzled expression on my face. "I know your secret!" he jumped up out of bed and jumped around. He ran down the stairs in his boxer shorts. "DUO!" I screamed. I pulled a gun from my bag and ran after him. 

"I KNOW WHO SCORPIO LIKES!" he yelled, drawing the other pilots from their rooms. I took a wild shot at Duo; it just clipped the top of his head, trailing a small line of blood behind it. 

Duo stopped dead in his tracks. I could tell that he was hurt by my little shot. I rushed down the stairs to him. "I am sooooo sorry Duo! I didn't mean it!" I threw my gun to Trowa and took a hold of Duo's head. 

I pulled Duo to the ground and inspected his scalp. "I am so sorry!" I laughed again. He grabbed my head and pulled me down beside him. He looked at me and drove his tongue into my mouth. I didn't object. It felt right. I stuck my tongue into his mouth and we kissed for ages. Finally he pulled away for a breath. 

"Now we are even…" he smiled. I realised that everyone was staring at us. I couldn't help myself; I grabbed Duo's head and started to kiss him again. Everyone was staring at us, especially Quatre. I looked up and smiled at everyone. 

"Uh… good morning?" my smile got wider. 

Quatre fainted and Trowa caught him. Wufei and Heero just stared. I stood up and adjusted my nightdress. I also pulled Duo up with me. He smiled and looked straight into my eyes. I looked away and blushed. It was the first time ever that I had done that. 

Trowa still held my gun in his hand. He threw it back to me. I caught it and smiled. I broke the silence. "Well, look, it's almost time for breakfast, we had better get into the kitchen…" I smiled ridiculously and ran into the kitchen. They all looked at me dumbfounded. 

I laughed nervously and looked at Duo. I was almost pleading with him. He followed me into the kitchen. The other's slowly followed, not quite so sure have the situation. Wufei was the first to speak up. "So…Quatre, what are we having for breakfast?" "Uh… I am not sure, I guess we will know when they uh… serve it!" he smiled and looked around, as if to ask for help. Just then the waiters sent out the food. It was chocolate chip pancakes. Duo's eyes went wide and he took the biggest pancake that would fit in his mouth. I smiled and laughed, just like the other pilots. This was going to be one long haul. 

**

* * *

**

"You're leaving already?" Duo asked, his voice full of despair. I smiled a sad smile and looked deep into his violet eyes. "I have to go" He tried to smile but his eyes welled up with tears. I wiped them away. 

"I will always be with you, no matter where I go," This just made the Deathscythe Hell pilot cry even more. I wrapped my arms around him and held him close. 

"Don't cry duo, I will always love you" now I was starting to cry, for I knew in reality, this was the most dangerous mission a Gundam pilot had ever gotten. 

"I'm not going to cry any more Scorpio" he said and stared strait into my eyes. "My mamma told me that real men don't cry" "Well if you won't cry, I'll shed your tears for you" I said, and shed my last tear. 

"I love you Scorpio" 

Duo and I had been going out for about a month now. He smiled at me and with trembling hands reached into his pocket. He produced a little black box. "Will you marry me Scorpio Eyänog?" he smiled that lovely smile of his. "Duo, of course I will…" I smiled and kissed him deeply. He slipped the gold, diamond encrusted ring onto my finger. We parted and he held my hands. "I will always love you too Scorpio" And with that, I gave him a sad smile and jumped into my Gundam. 

**

* * *

**

"Scorpio Eyänog you are about to die…" yelled the man piloting the Epyon Gundam. "In your dreams Milliardo Peacecraft!" I yelled back, I swung my Gundam around to face him. I was in a Gundam that was run by the Zero System. But fortunately, I had mastered it. "I can see your moves Milliardo, I can see the way you want to go," I turned to the right just as he came past; I caught him and grabbed his arms. I screamed and pulled them off. He screamed in frustration. ,p> "I will not perish, you are my ENEMY!" I screamed. "You can't win Scorpio!" he yelled back. I stopped and looked around "I will not die, I will never die!" I whispered. 

I looked at the man piloting the Epyon and felt suddenly sick. 'I can't believe I let it take me over like that' I thought to myself, 'I thought mastering it would stop this from happening, but it seems that it is not so…' I suddenly couldn't control my sickness, I pulled my helmet off of my head and clamped my hand to my face. "Please no" I whispered through clenched teeth. I could feel it coming in waves the nausea spread through my body, I couldn't stop it. "no no no!" I whispered over and over again. But then it came. I unclamped my hand and let the hot fluid pour from my mouth, I could feel it burning my throat. My stomach twisted and tried to turn itself inside out. I kept throwing up in waves, more and more of it came, it started to float around the cockpit of my Gundam. There was silence from the other end of the line. He just stood there. "I think… it is over now…" I whispered finally. "I…I…need to rest…" I muttered, I felt so drained. I got no answer from the other end. I started up my Gundam and flew away, leaving him all alone. I felt so ashamed. 

**

* * *

**

"Duo it's me" I sighed. The look on duo's face faltered as he saw the worn expression on Scorpio's face. "what's wrong?" he asked. I sighed and looked at him. "I failed a mission, got taken over by the zero system instalment in my Gundam, not to mention I have to clean my Gundam cockpit because I threw up everywhere!" I started to get mad. "I screwed up Duo, but not for the first time, no way…" "if I could hug and kiss you right now, I would" Duo sighed and pouted. "I'll be coming home soon Duo, don't worry about that" but it was a long time before I came home. A very long time. 

**

* ~ 3 years later~ *

**

"I'm finally home" I whispered through clenched teeth as another bout of pain shot through my broken and bloody body. "Scorpio! Scorpio is that you!?" I heard a voice yell from down on the ground. I opened the cockpit doors and tried to stand up. I saw Quatre's smiling face turn into horror as he saw what I looked like. the blood started to run down the ramp and drip to the ground. "Stay there Scorpio, I'll get someone to help you!" Quatre called. 

"I really don't think I am going anywhere anyway Quatre," I whispered. He barely heard me as he ran off into the house. I got back into the Gundam and laid it down on the ground. That way I could get down easier. "Scorpio! Scorpio!" Duo cried as he came running out of the house. 

"Quatre! Call the ambulance! No get me my car! I can drive faster than any damn ambulance can!" "Okay!" Quatre yelled and caught Duo's keys. He ran off into the garage. "Scorpio, it'll all be okay" Duo tried to smile as he looked down at me from the top of my cockpit. "You will be okay, I swear on my life" Duo whispered. 

"I love you," I whispered. I felt something wet fall on my face, a tear, Duo's tear. "Duo!" a car came screeching up to my Gundam. Quatre jumped out. "Quickly! We don't have much time!" I soon slipped into unconsciousness. 

**

* DUO *

**

"Duo! Slow down please!" Quatre pleaded. I just ignored him. "No way Q, that is my angel dying back there, no way am I going to slow down!" My foot was flat to the floor; I had narrowly avoided 10 crashed and ran 8 red lights and I was currently sitting on 100 MPH. "Okay" Quatre Sighed. 

We were finally here. I stopped the car way to quickly, it skidded to a halt. "Help me carry her Q!" I yelled, Quatre nodded and grabbed Scorpio's legs. We ran into the place where they treat the patients. That's it, the operating theatre. I ran up to the wall and pressed the COM, button. 

"Uh… I need some doctors down here right away, this is Duo Maxwell, we have a seriously injured girl down here!" Pretty soon doctors started to pour into the room, they all gasped when they saw my Scorpio lying on the table, all bloodied and broken. "What happened to her?" one doctor asked me. 

"She's a Gundam pilot, something bad must have happened to her." I yelled frantically. The doctor just stared at me. People had started to cut her space suit off of her now; revealing something that only just resembled a human being. "My god…" I whispered, a wave of nausea flooded through me. I felt suddenly very sick. I threw up all over the ground. 

"I am sorry Mr. Winner and Mr. Maxwell, but we are going to have to ask you to leave the theatre." "Okay, thank you" Quatre sighed; I punched the wall out of frustration. "It's okay Duo, she will be fine" Quatre purred in his soothing voice. I turned around to face him, tears threatening to well up in my eyes. "You saw her didn't you Q, you saw what she looked like, she probably won't make it…" this time, the tears did well up in my eyes, they also spilt and started to flow red hot down my cheeks. I slammed my fists into the wall. 

"The curse of Shinigami strikes again, anyone who gets too close to me dies…" Quatre put a comforting arm around my shoulders and led me to a chair. "Sit down Duo, everything will be okay, I can feel it in my heart…" "I guess" I sighed miserably and started to watch the clock. 

**

* * *

**

"Mr. Maxwell?" "What is it…" I sighed. The nurse had interrupted my clock watching. "Miss Eyänog has come out of surgery." 

I held my breath and grabbed Quatre's hand so hard that he made a startled yelp. "She will be fine…" the nurse sighed. She smiled when she saw the happy expression on my face. "You can go and see her if you like." 

I jumped to my feet and ran into the intensive care ward, trailing Q behind me. I stopped running when I saw my love on the bed. Her flesh looked cold and damp, her eyes shut tightly, a frame placed over her delicate body to stop the sheets from putting to much pressure on her, her long blonde hair was pulled back loosely into a braid, she looked so fragile and so beautiful. "Look at her Q" I whispered. 

Q nodded his head. "She looks like a porcelain doll, so fragile yet so strong" Trowa walked through the door, carrying white roses. "I heard what happened, I came as soon as I could." He stared down at the motionless beauty lying in the bed. "I had no idea" 

For once in his life, Trowa let his mask slip, his face actually showed emotion. His face showed fear. "It's okay Trowa…" Quatre cooed. Trowa put the flowers in a vase on the cupboard. 

"Wufei said he didn't want to come here, hospitals make him sick, and Heero just made the usual Hn… and went back to his computer." Trowa sighed. I wasn't really listening to him though. I was to focused on Scorpio. "She… I… us…" I couldn't think of any thing to say, for once, I was lost for words. "You have been here for over 19 hours now, you should go home and get some sleep" Trowa sighed as he put an arm around Quatre. "We can look after her Duo," Quatre whispered. I nodded and walked over to her. 

"I love you Scorpio," I whispered and kissed her so gently, I was so afraid that she would break, fragile things do that. I could almost hear her whisper 'I love you too'. I covered my eyes and ran out of the room as fast as I could, before I could go back in. I had my mobile phone with me, so I called a taxi. I was so depressed. 

**

*~5 months later~*

**

"Duo! Duo! Pick up the phone, I know you can hear me!" Trowa's voice had excitement in it. I grabbed the phone and held it to my ear. "What is it Trowa?" I asked. "You won't believe it until you come down here…." 

I grabbed my keys and ran down to my car. I turned the car on and roared out of the driveway. I was there in a matter of minutes. I ran down the corridors that were now so familiar to me. I ran into the room that felt like it was my own. And I saw her. I fell to my knees in shock, tears of joy started to stream uncontrollably down my face. "Hi honey, sorry I have caused you so much pain and suffering" she whispered, just barely, she tried to sit up, but flopped back down in the bed. Trowa helped her sit up. "Now I can finally say it back after so long…" she smiled that incredible smile of hers. "I love you Duo Maxwell…" 

**

* * *

**

It was the happiest day of my life, the day when I carried my angel in white down the aisle of that old beautiful church, black roses and white ones, grown by me for this special occasion, lining the seats, people all around, smiling people. I saw Quatre and Trowa, who stuck by me the whole time, when Scorpio was in the hospital, and things looked grim. Heero and Wufei were there too, looking at me like I was some sort of fool. But they knew how I felt for her, they knew how much I love her, the one person I ever loved like this. I know, it sounds kinda sappy, but that's the way it is, I feared losing her at one time. But now it's all good, and now that we are getting married, I feel happy again! "And do you Duo Maxwell…for the fifth time today take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?" 

"Huh?" I said, suddenly snapped out of my trance. "Oh yeah, of course I do" "Well, I say it's about time too" Scorpio smiled. "As I join thee in holy matrimony for ever, I pronounce thee husband and wife" I smiled at my new wife. "You may kiss the bride" 

I lifted her veil and kissed her with all my heart. "I love you Scorpio…. Maxwell" I smiled "now and for the rest of my life" I turned around to face all the crowds of people that had gathered to watch my wedding. I caught a glimpse of Wufei; he looked like he was about to cry. But I was being too serious to laugh. I was in love, and that was it. 

_please tell me what you think! it took me so long to write! hey um, i know it was kinda crap but it was a spur of the moment thing, and well you know how those are well, for those who are interested chapter 6 of "A Fallen Angel" will be up soon, i just have to get off my ass and write it! please review! i love those! and if u really want to e-mail me! shinigamis_girl@dangerous-minds.com Ja ne! ~angel_shinigami~_


End file.
